robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Deadbody2
Every person on planet earth has fear inside. It may not show, or they could be hiding it, but no matter where or what, there is fear. I played ROBLOX for quite a while, since I was in 1st grade. My account, YYTtristan889045627 was first created in September 29, 2012. I watched through many ROBLOX events as ROBLOX got greedier and greedier. After the creators left ROBLOX, many things happened. There was an old game that I never played when I was a younger player, but in the year of 2017, this game is quite the best of the best. Apocalypse Rising by Gusmanak was my favorite game in ROBLOX, over Phantom Forces and several other games. I played with some of my three main friends on ROBLOX: deathlord467, KeyedForLife, and IceKing0909. We all enjoy FPS games, however, things began changing over time. On a certain night, after editing a game called "Traitor To The World", I played Apocalypse Rising. There was some sort of hacker organization messing with the game, spawning loot and killing people. I was eventually kicked from the game by a hacker. I remember seeing the hacker's username as deadbody2. I searched up his user and nothing appeared to show. I went back to editing my game. I had Team Create on, so I brought deathlord467 on to help me edit my game. I clicked on a certain model that I just made, it was named "Model", but then a few seconds after creating the model, me and deathlord467 were having connection problems. deathlord467 told me himself on group chat. We both then went back in to "Traitor To The World", and the object I made was named "deadbody2". There was no way. It seemed to be impossible. KeyedForLife wasn't editing, it was too little time for him to get on and get off, plus he was playing Phantom Forces the entire time. IceKing0909 didn't have any editing permissions to the game yet. It was impossible for anything like this to happen, and the game was only between us four. I eventually got tired and went to sleep, but I didn't forget what happened. I woke up the next day, it was Christmas vacation. It was December 23, 2017. I got on Apocalypse Rising, a usual thing I do to start my day. After about 30 minutes of playing the game, deadbody2 logged on and kicked me. I joined the server again, and I was kicked for Combat Logging. I wasn't in danger when I was kicked. I then played for another 30 minutes, and I was kicked again for Combat Logging. I got tired and played several games. I then played my very own game. I had admin in it, so if anyone were to threaten me, I could kick them. deadbody2 then played my game with me. I tried kicking him, and nothing happened. My admin commands were useless to him. I then waited for about 10 seconds. He then spoke "your defense is useless" We sat there in silence after that. He then spoke again "my reign of terror will not end yet" "your still my last victim" "if you really think i would let go of you" "then your going to have to think twice" "i can sense your fear" "its tremendous" "i watch you every second of your life" Then, I heard a voice say the exact same thing soon as it was posted at the window. "so, what are you going to do now?" I tilted my head slowly to the window. I saw a pale face that looked similar to mine. It had holes for eyes, and had it's lips missing, it's nose was also nothing but a whole. It's lipless mouth slowly turned into a grin, and the face in the window disappeared. "one day, well meet each other again, and the distance in feet will be closer" deadbody2 then left the game. I later searched up deadbody2's username on ROBLOX. His account was created on May 13, 2011. He showed no sign of activity. That was the last time I saw deadbody2. There is still to fear, and this fear will continue on. I am still on deadbody2's list, but now it's on it's next victim. The victim's name is REDACTED. It'll be wearing at hoodie, looking through the window, meanwhile you see the user deadbody2. Well, that is my report for now. Watch yourself, otherwise, you could be his next victim. -YYTtristan889045627